


Sickbay

by ribbitribbit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, not a sick fic even though it looks like a sick fic i SWEAR, usually i don't write less than 1000 words but this is a ficlet so it's okay i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitribbit/pseuds/ribbitribbit
Summary: Concerned for Kirk’s health, Spock tracks him down and listens to a conversation he wasn’t meant to hear. Or, Kirk tries to be romantic and sneaky, but instead ends up concerning his Vulcan boyfriend.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Sickbay

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet for a writing prompt, originally posted on Tumblr on December 23, 2020. (https://boldly-kirk.tumblr.com/post/638350157650509824/12-14-or-20-love-u-3)

It had been exactly three days since Spock last saw Jim outside of their usual duties. Standard bridge conversations and missions aside, every time Spock would usually find himself being asked to accompany Jim to lunch, dinner, chess, or any other thing he found interesting, Jim wasn’t there. This unusual behavior hadn’t concerned Spock initially. Maybe he was busy, off on his own little project that he wanted to keep to himself until it was finished—until he could tell everyone about its success. Perhaps he just wanted some time alone. Jim always struck Spock as someone who was an extrovert, who became more relaxed around others, but there was always the possibility that Spock had been wrong all along. It wouldn't be the first time Jim surprised him. On the third day it became concerning.

Spock ate his lunch where he often did. Where he was often across from Jim. But the spot was left vacant as Uhura and Sulu joined Spock. 

“So, what’s on your mind?” Sulu smiled at him, a glint in his eye, as if he already knew what was bothering him. Though Spock considered himself unreadable, given how close he was to Jim, and how obviously Jim had been avoiding everyone as far as he could tell, Spock felt that nearly every senior officer knew what was wrong.

“Don’t bother him,” Uhura pointed her spoon at the helmsman, “Spock, you don’t have to answer that.”

Spock cleared his throat. “I think it is clear what is ‘on my mind.’ Our captain has stopped engaging in his usual off-duty leisures. This problem is of no real importance, though if his unusual behavior continues…” Spock furrowed his brows in thought, “I will look into it further.” Uhura pat Spock’s arm gently—a whisper of a touch, it was gone as quickly as it came.

“Spock, I’m sure he’s alright. You know, I actually just saw him in the hallway.”

“Where was he going?”

“Sickbay, I think.”

Despite his usual control, despite how he tried not to let the dread show, Spock’s composure stiffened at the news. Jim was always so optimistic, always so enthusiastic. If he was ill and didn't want his crewmates to know—if he wanted them to continue on as if he was fine and alright just to keep their morale up—he would hide it as best as he could. 

“Spock?” Sulu watched Spock as he got up from the table, pushing a half-eaten soup from himself. “Where are you going?”

“Sickbay.”

The trip down the hall was nerve-wracking, and despite how  _ illogical _ it was, Spock became worried about the worst scenarios. A new strain of disease from their last mission, an infected wound from their last confrontation with Earth’s past, or something worse than all of that. The whoosh of pressurised air from the sickbay doors greeted him before Chapel had the chance to.

“Mr. Spock! What a surprise to see you.”

“Where is Captain Kirk?”

“He’s with M’benga near the biobeds,” Chapel sounded unconcerned, controlled as ever. Meanwhile Spock felt like his emotions were falling out of his chest and onto the sickbay floor around him. A swirl of feelings best kept at bay but were now at the forefront of his mind. “The Captain wanted privacy though, so I wouldn’t suggest going in there. When I asked about it, he said his visit shouldn’t concern anyone.”

“If the Captain’s health is in question, it concerns me.” Spock took a moment to breathe, compose himself, as he waited by the doors. Kirk was loud enough to hear through them.

“M’benga. You  _ studied _ on Vulcan! I would think out of everyone on this ship, you would be the man to ask.”

“Captain, I genuinely don’t know what to tell you,” M’benga’s laugh was quiet, but Spock could hear it clear enough, “I don’t remember if proposal rings were a ‘thing’ in Vulcan culture. Why can’t you just ask him yourself?”

“I want this to be a surprise, doctor.”

Spock didn’t notice that Chapel had approached him until she was rather close, “Are you alright, Mr. Spock?”

“Perfectly fine, nurse,” Spock’s voice was low, but he was sure even if he was loud Jim wouldn’t have heard him over his own conversation with M’benga. “I think I may have listened to something I was not meant to hear.” 


End file.
